The present invention relates to a radio communication antenna device with two radiating elements or groups of radiating elements, the signal phase difference of which is adjustable. More specifically the invention relates to an antenna device with two radiating elements or groups of radiating elements interacting to produce a directional radiation beam, the direction of which being adjustable through adjusting said phase difference. The invention may even be applied to direct beams from omni-directional or 360.degree. radiating elements.